Love Me the Same
by DoubleThreat77
Summary: Ash is a rich guy looking for someone that can love him for who he is. When he finds three different and very beautiful single girls looking for love he decides to test the girls, but he only has a certain amount of time to find "the one" before his time runs out...Based off the song 'Locked Away'. NOT A SONGFIC! It's my own story but the song inspired me to write this!
1. HELP WANTED! AN

**Hey guys! It's me again! So this is a new story that I have been thinking about for a LONG time! I will be writing this over my 18-20 hour car ride to Florida. The first chapter will be posted on either Thursday or Friday this week. So be ready!**

 **I need your help too! This is of course a pearlshipping story but who should the other two girls be? They can't be friends in the story! But Dawn will need some friends. So please leave me suggestions on who the other two girls should be and their friends!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES SOON! BUT TILL THEN... PLEASE R &R! Okay, byeeeee!**


	2. Prologue

Love Me the Same

 **Hey guys! It's me again! So this is chapter one of 'Love Me the Same'! Thank you guys for the suggestions! I am doing the ones with the most suggestions! Serena and miette are the other two, and may and zoey are the friends! P.s. If this isn't Friday, then it's because we didn't have wifi at the moment. I wrote ch. 1-3 on Thursday night the 22 so you know that it was written! Okay! Enjoy!**

 **Ashs POV**

"Ash." said my butler, Edward.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Your mother wants you."

"Okay? But why?"

"She didn't say anything. All she asked was for me to get you, sir."

"Okay..."

"Good. Now hurry along. You don't want to keep her waiting, now do you?" He said shoving me out of my room.

"Okay! Okay!" I said walking out. "Oh, and Eddie?"

"It's Edward."

"Yeah, I'm calling you Eddie."

"As you wish sir." He said sighing.

"Eddie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Call me Ash." I said grinning. "Oh, and no need to act all formal and 'etiquette like' okay?"

"As you wi- AHEM- okay, _dude_." He said uncomfortably.

"Thanks! I'll be going now!" I said grinning and waving away.

As I walked down the halls I was wondering why my mom would have Eddie get me. She usually got me herself. When I got to her room I gently knocked on her door.

"You called for me?" I said slowly opening the door.

"Ah, ash! You're here." She said.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look very healthy." I said with worry looking at her pale skin which used to be nice and sun kissed. There wasn't much of a twinkle in her eye like there used to be, either.

"Oh yes, I'm just fine! Don't worry about me!" She said trying her best not to sound weak.

"Okay... Why did you call for me?" I still asked unsure of what she was going to tell me.

"Listen,Ashy. As you can see, I'm getting old."

"Well ya, but you still look great!"

"Oh sweetie, that's awfully nice and all but I'm soon to die."

"What?! You're only 57!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm not dying yet. Sheesh."

"Oh, okay. Good!" I said with relief flooding over my whole face.

"Listen ash. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Anyways... It's about time you start running the family business..."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But you can't do it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time for you to have a spouse."

"WHAT?!"

"Ash... you're 25, you need to move on from misty. She's long gone. You two broke up three years ago."

"I guess you're right..."

"Good! Because I'm sending you to Anistar City!"

"What?! But what's wrong with lumiose city?! Can't I find someone in here?!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"I don't trust lumiose girls. They'll abuse their privileges."

"But-"

"No buts! and that's it! You can do what you want to find love, just no sex, no guys, and you have to love them because I won't allow a divorce and she will be a permanent partner in the business until she dies. And you can't have her killed, either."

"Ugh fine. I'll do it." I said.

"Good! I'll make sure Edward gets your stuff ready!" She said.

I would have just groaned and done it in the worst mood ever but I saw a twinkle in moms eyes. I haven't seen the twinkle since before and after I started dating misty. And as long as I know that that twinkle will be in my moms eyes, I'll do my best to find someone.

And I will be smart with my choice.

 _To_ be _continued..._

 **Woohoo! I feel the adrenaline rushing to my head! I left at 5A.M. And we will get there at like 3:30A.M. That's like 21-22 hours! Excuse me , I suck at math! Anyways thanks for tuning in on this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to R &R! Ok, byeeeeee! **


	3. The start of trouble

Love Me the Same Ch. 1

 **What up guys! I'm here with chapter two! And I'm definitely not still in the car, writing this because I'm bored. Okay, I'm still in the car driving to Florida. And ya, I'm posting later because I'm keeping my stories some times apart! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, the setting is in the kalos region. Ok, nuff said! Enjoy! PS MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! I'm already at the place now so yeah! I'm just to lazy to take out the car stuff! Okay, enjoy!**

 **Ashs POV**

When I got to anistar city, we stopped at the nicest hotel there. When I got out of my limo, I could tell people were staring me down. So I just awkwardly walked in the hotel leaving Eddie with my luggage.

Since I was bored I walked around the hotel lobby, and when I found the right place to sit, I well, sat.

I watched Eddie walk in carrying my stuff and talk to some lady at the front and she handed him a key. He called me over and we walked to the elevators and the elevator ride seemed to take forever, just standing there in awkward silence. It's weird.

I wasn't really shocked to see how big my penthouse was. I lived in the biggest penthouse in lumiose, so I didn't expect it to be extravagant like you see some people in movies.

I finished unpacking and I told Eddie that I was going to explore the city. He of course wouldn't leave me be, so I had to take him. And it was weird walking around the city with a guy in a suit following you. And yes, I could have taken the limo but I don't know where the valet guy put it. Soon I got tired of walking around so we stopped at the nearest cafe.

When I walked in and sat down, I saw two really pretty girls talking. I would have gone and talked to them but they came to me.

"Hi there! You look new here!" Said the honey blonde haired girl.

"Uh, yeah. I am actually." I said sheepishly.

"We could tell. You and your gorgeous self!" Winked the girl with short blue hair.

"Um... thanks?"

"Ignore her. She's a flirt." Said the honey blonde girl.

"Ok? Anyways, I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum." I said politely.

"Ketchum? As in that extremely rich business in lumiose?" Asked the blue haired girl.

"Uh... yeah?" I said uncertain to her question. But when I said that both of their eyes brightened and I don't know why exactly.

"I'm Serena!" Said the honey blonde girl in a haste.

"And I'm Miette!" Said the blue haired girl in the same manner glaring at Serena.

"Nice to meet you two!" I said.

"So Ash, what brings you here to anistar?" Asked Serena.

"Um, well, I'm actually looking for a girlfriend to help me with the family business." I shrugged nonchalantly. Eddie face palmed himself and I don't know why.

"You are?" Asked Miette intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Hey Ash, I could maybe help you out. I'd be happy to be your girlfriend..." said Serena.

"Really?"

"Well yeah! Of course!" Said Serena.

"Cool! Well I don't need a girlfriend at the moment but how about I take you out tonight?" I asked.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Sure why not?"

"Okay! What time?" She asked excited.

"How about 6?"

"Six? Hmm... YES! IM FREE! ILL SEE YOU THEN!" She said exited.

"Okay... see you then. Oh hold on, I'll need your number."

"Okay. Here." She said giving me her phone so that I could put my info into her phone.

When we finished I walked out of the cafe and went back to the hotel to get ready.

Serena's POV

When Ash left I turned to Miette with a victory smirk. You see we have always been rivals. Especially when it came to love. We weren't really the best of friends either. So that's when one of us gets something that we both clearly want, we take pride in it and brag.

"Wha- HOW?!" Exclaimed Miette.

"How what? I said smirking.

"How the heck did you get a freaking date with one of the most richest guys in kalos?! That should have been me!"

"Oh well... you'll just have to catch up!" I shrugged.

"Are you even interested in him? Or are you gonna date him for the money?" Miette asked.

"What do you think?" I said.

"Uh... the second one?" Miette asked confused.

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Correct! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for!" I said and walked right out of the cafe and to my apartment to get ready.

Ash's POV

5:38 read my watch. I texted Serena that I'll pick her up at the cafe that we met at and she was fine with it. I took a long hard look in the mirror, adjusting my tie on my tuxedo.

"Ash. What are you doing?" Asked Eddie.

"What do you mean? I'm getting ready for my date." I said nonchalantly.

"I know that, but why are you going out with a complete stranger that you just met?" He stated.

"Look, I know this sounds stupid, but I think we connected."

"Yeah, okay. I don't think that's what it is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I know that you don't get attached to easily and that there's something up that sleeve of yours." He stated.

"Okay fine! You got me! Look, I even don't know if Serena likes me that way. The way her face brightened when I told her I was rich... the same for Miette..."

"Ash, I'm sure you will find someone."

"That's what I'm planning."

"Just what exactly are you planning, Ash?"

"Well, I have this test. And this test is going to prove whether or not they actually love me for me or love me for my money."

"And how will they pass the test exactly?"

"Ok... well you see... here's what's going to happen..." I started.

 **Cliffhanger! Well... so much for chapter two! I'm still in the car! Yippee... *sigh* IM DYING! GET ME OUTTA HERE! Oh, wait... please don't. I'll be in the middle of nowhere then... KEEP ME IN THE CAR! Anyways... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 **AND DON'T forget FORGET TO R &R! Okay... byeeeeeeee **


	4. The date

Love Me the Same chapter 2

 **Well hello! I'm still in the car! Yay for me... I apologize for the chapters so far. I'm tired and I need to write ahead so that there won't be long pauses in this story like my others. Don't you worry pearlshippers, they will meet soon enough! You just have to wait... anyways... here we go!**

* * *

 **Ashs POV**

The limo pulled into the front of the cafe where I was supposed to be meeting Serena. And there she was. Looking very beautiful in a red frilly dress that was sleeveless and it went to her mid-thigh and she had black stilettos on. Her makeup was done beautifully with red lipstick to match her dress. There was no doubt that she looked absolutely stunning. But for some reason I felt no attraction to her like I thought I would. But I tried pushing that thought to the side and went to focus on my date.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." I replied back. "You look really pretty Serena."

"Oh.. thanks." She replied. I quickly opened the door for her to get inside of the limo and she slowly but gracefully walking in. "Thanks ash."

"Your welcome!"

"So... where are we going?" She asked. "Anywhere fancy?"

"Oh.. actually I didn't have time to make reservations anywhere but you can suggest a place and I'll take you there and buy you what you want..."

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay! How about 'Francisco de gucci luffaytte'? (A/N: idk if this is real or not, but I just made it up! So don't judge.) Is that ok with you" she said.

"Oh, um, okay then. Driver can you please take us there?" I asked him.

"Most certainly, Mr. Ketchum." The driver said.

Later at the restaurant

"Your bill sir." Said the waiter.

"Okay. Thank you!" I said. I opened the check book and looked at the bill and inwardly groaned. $379.64 . Ugh. $299.99 was Serena's freaking steak. And $74.99 was my pasta excluding tax. With tax added up to the total. Plus I had to tip the guy, so I pretty much spent $390 on the dinner.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I work at a jewelry store and I get a good amount of money. Of course Miette works there too. Urgh! Sometimes I just hate her sometimes!" She said.

"Mmhmm." I said not fully interested.

After the restaurant, she dragged me to a jewelry store and showed me a necklace that was $345.78. Of course being the gentleman that I am I bought it for her.

Geez, she's running me broke...

"I had a great time tonight, Ash." She said.

"Yup. Me too." I said lying through my teeth. She didn't seem to notice. She quickly gave a peck on the lips, and ran out of the limo.

1 and a half months through, I keep thinking that each date would get cheaper, but boy, was I wrong. Big Time!

* * *

 **Whoop! Whoop! Finished this chapter! The beginning of it was the worst part for me, because I felt like gagging at the armourshipping moment stuff. Bleh. WARNING: I do not mean to offend any shippers out there! Just keep shipping! If you don't like my stories, well, then I'm really sorry and I hope you find a favorite person! And you will be missed!**

 **ANYWAYS! CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! IM STILL IN THE CAR! And yeah! Have a great day! Please R &R! Ok byeeeeee! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I had to post this on new year! So I'm leaving to go home today so I will start writing some more chapters to this in the car! And again... HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I HAD TO POST ON NEW YEARS! Anyways... byeeee**


	5. A Blue-haired waitress and the question

Love **Me the Same ch 3!**

 **Hey guys! So I'm out of Florida! *sobs uncontrollably* it was so nice and warm! Now I'm just driving home to the cold in like negative degree weather and four or five inches of snow which turned to ice. *still sobbing uncontrollably* anyways, *sniff* enjoy the chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yup I'm writing and driving back on new year! Happy 2017 guys! Anyways enjoy!**

 **Ashs POV**

I walked into a diner where Serena and Miette luckily weren't there. Serena texted me they were working and that Miette was annoying her. Ugh. _Women._

I put my stuff down and ordered a coffee and sat down. I was practically the only one there today because it was one of those busy days apparently and I came right after rush hour.

When the lady came to my seat at the bar table and poured me my coffee she asked if I wanted to try their morning special. I didn't pay much attention to her appearance but when I looked up at her, she was beautiful.

She had beautiful long midnight blue hair that matched perfectly with her sapphire eyes, and at first glance you could tell that she loved her job.

I ordered their special and while my eggs and bacon were cooking, I tried striking up a conversation with her.

"Hi. I'm ash." I said. She was washing the table around me she stopped and answered.

"Hi ash, I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you!" She answered sweetly. "So do you usually come here to eat often?"

"Actually, this is my first time here." I answered sheepishly.

"Really? Well welcome to Brocko's!"

"Haha thanks Dawn! So does it usually get busy here?"

"Yeah, all the time. You came at a good and bad time."

"What? How is that possible?" I asked shocked.

"Well, you did come after rush hour and all but this is around the time where we take our free time to make more batter and clean some grease off of stuff." She said.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry! Was this a bad time to come then?" I asked a little worried.

"No, no! You're perfectly fine! I'll go get your food now it's ready." She said walking away.

When I got my food, it smelled delicious and right before I wolf down my food I say something to Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn!" I say.

"Hay is for horses, Ash." She replies with a cute smirk.

"Haha" I reply sarcastically. "Anyways, thanks!"

"Huh? For what?" She asks surprised.

"For being able to talk. I don't normally get to have conversations like these." I say sheepishly.

"Aw no problem! Now go and eat your food! You don't want it getting cold, now do you?" She winked. It wasn't a flirtatious wink but a teasing one.

So I just wolfed down my food and waited for Dawn to come with the check.

"Here you go! Thanks for coming! Come again!" She said handing me my check. I looked at it and it was apparently already payed for. There was a note on the back so I decided to read it.

T _he foods on me this one time! Consider it a thanks for coming out and trying the diner for the first time! :) have a great day! :)_

 _-Dawn :)_

I just smiled, put the paper in my pocket and left an $50 tip for her and I got up and left knowing for sure that I will be coming back again.

 **Dawns** **POV**

As I was cleaning up the area where Ash was sitting, there was a $50 tip. I was shocked. I never get these big of tips. But there was a note taped to the fifty dollar bill.

 _Dawn,_

 _Thank you for your generosity! But you really didn't have to pay for my food! I honestly have enough to get me places! To be honest, I don't normally even give these types of tips, especially in diners. I just normally give $25 max. But you are the exception, because nobody has ever payed for me._

 _-Ash :)_

I just smiled a small smile and put the money in my pocket. Then I just walked in the back to see the manager/ head chef, Brock.

"Hi Brock! Great job on the food! That last customer loved it!" I said.

"They all do! Everyone loves my cooking!" He said proud. I just laughed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Yeah okay! You keep thinking that!" I said while helping him take the dishes and silverware out of the dishwasher.

"Hey, watch it. We don't want you not being paid this week, now do we?" He said playful. We just laughed and when some people came in, the other waitress took care of them.

When Brock got the order, it was a big one. They wanted like ten pancakes, eggs, and bacon. _Must_ _have_ _been_ _a_ _big_ _family..._

"Alright Dawn, you can go if you want. Your shift is over. I gotta handle these orders." He sighed.

"It's okay. I'll help you with the pancakes!" I said.

"No it's fine."

"No! I'm helping you, and that's that! No buts!"

"Fine. Your choice. But you're not getting extra money." He sighed in defeat.

When I finished making the pancakes, I gave them to the waitress. She told me that they loved the food, especially the pancakes. I was extremely happy and when I looked at Brock, he looked proud. I told him if he wanted I could stay and help him out in the back, but he just denied and wanted me to not work extra then I already need to, because I have another job too.

He thanked me and I was on my way. I turned on my phone and started texting May and zoey.

 _Dawn: guys! Wanna hang out today?!_

 _May: I can't! I'm so srry! I'm hanging out with Drew rn. Srry!_

 _Dawn: it's ok... have fun... hbu zoey?_

 _Zoey: Srry! Paul and I are at the movies! We're waiting for the movie to start._

 _Dawn: oh... ok. :( No need to worry!_

 _May: that's when we worry the most..._

 _Zoey: Srry Dawn! I gtg. It's starting. Bye_

 _Dawn: Byeee:(_

 _May: Srry D! I gtg too. Bye_

"Even though they can't hang out, I'm still gonna have fun! By myself..." I said to myself. Then I checked my watch and mentally slapped myself for forgetting that my next job was starting in an hour so I'm actually glad that they can't hang out. Since my job is in the mall, I might as well go shopping. And by shopping, I mean eating the free samples at the food court and sitting in massage chairs eating FroYo.

I walked in the game store with my FroYo ten minutes before my shift, and I went in the room for employees. As I was finishing my FroYo, Brendan, the other employee, walked up to me.

"What's up Dawn." He said casually sitting down next to me eating a candy bar.

"The sky." I replied eating my FroYo.

"Haha very funny." He said sarcastically. "Anyways... I was wondering if you'd want to go-"

"No. I'm not going out with you." I cut him off.

"Out with my friend." He finished.

"Oh... oops... hehe sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Anyways... how bout it?"

I didn't know how to respond. I kept somehow thinking of that Ash guy at the diner. "Er... uh... I don't think so.. " I replied.

"Fine then. Be that way." He said walking off to the bathroom. I just shrugged my shoulders and walk away acting like nothing happened.

 **Ash's** **POV**

"It's been two and a half months since I started dating Serena. I think it's about time for her test to actually know if she loves me." I told Eddie.

"It's about time, Ash. She was wiping your wallet clean." He said

"Yeah. That's true. But she might have good reasons." I said.

"I don't think so." He replied simply.

"We have a date tonight, I'm going to ask her tonight." I said.

"Very well."

At _the_ _restaurant_

Serena and I were already at the restaurant and were ordering our food. Of course she orders the most expensive thing on the menu, lasagna. I sighed and ordered the cheapest thing to at least try to balance it out. (That didn't work too well, though.) While we were waiting I started up a conversation.

"Hey Serena..." I said.

"Yeah? What's up?" She responded.

"Do-do you love me?" I asked getting straight to the point. She seemed surprised because it is weird to ask that all of a sudden.

"O-of course, Ash." She hesitated. I know she hesitated. "What about you? Do you love me?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, Serena. That's what I'm trying to find out." I said honestly.

"Oh, ok." She said calmly.

"Hey I have a question. It would definitely help me to make my decision better." I stated.

"Okay? Go on." She nervously said.

"Would you still love me if I lost all of my money?" I said.

"Huh? You mean like, bankruptcy?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. If I'm bankrupt." I said.

"Wait... are you bankrupt? Like, right now?" She asked.

"No. I'm not." After I said this she didn't answer for awhile. After a couple of minutes she answered. She hesitated, but she answered.

It was one word. One word that could break a heart or repair a heart.

"Y-yes." She answered smiling. I didn't think it was true. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they normally do when she's positive of something. She didn't even make eye contact when she answered.

When I grabbed my wallet for my credit card, I found a piece of paper. It was the one that Dawn wrote me. I grinned and gave my credit card to the waiter and remembered the conversation with Dawn, and forgetting my date with Serena. She didn't even seem to mind. It's ironic how my conversation with a stranger can happen so easily, but a conversation with my girlfriend was always awkward. Shouldn't it be vice versa?

 **Oh well hello! Looks like you made it to the end! Who's happy that I actually put Dawn into the story earlier? She was originally gonna appear later in the story but we all wanted her to appear early!**

 **Even I wanted that! Anyways thanks for reading and happy new year! And yes I'm still in the car, on January first, driving back to Illinois.**

 **Anyways please R &R! Okay... byeeeee**


End file.
